


Mission: Shinobi Recovery

by Kunoichirin



Category: Naruto
Genre: All Villages Get Along Just Because It's Less Difficult That Way, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Just To Be Cute, Kiba Gets Super Pissed, Kiba Has A Panic Attack, M/M, There Is One Tickle Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: A strange group of shinobi are passing through the village. They say they're here for a classified mission. One night, Shikamaru disappeared, and the shinobi were nowhere in the village... or in a mile radius. Kiba seems to be the most affected by this.





	1. Kiba's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Um... yeah... just... here... I'm tired... enjoy... I guess... (oh, yeah. This takes place just a bit before Azuma's death)

From the moment they stepped into town, Shikamaru knew they were trouble. If their dark presence wasn't enough, how about how they speak? And  _no one_ was suspicious about their 'classified mission'? Was this whole village oblivious? Or was Shikamaru just too observant?

"Shikamaru. Earth to Shikamaru!" Ino said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Hm? What do you want?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Were you not paying attention to  _anything_ we were just talking about?" Ino shook her head. "By the gods."

"Our last mission. We're talking about how we could've done it differently." Azuma explained.

"Simple." Shikamaru sighed. "Ino shouldn't've acted ahead of us, nor should she've taken the forward approach with taking out those guards. Choji should stop bringing food into the action of our mission, because he gave our hiding place away. Plus, he should've been quicker to react. I didn't react properly when the guards all surrounded us, nor did I think up the possibility that they would find us because I didn't think  _someone_ would be so clueless as to bring food to an  _assassination_ mission. We were trying to be stealthy, Choji. That was not stealth. Altogether, our mission was carried out sloppily, and we almost all died." Shikamaru explained, all with a bored expression.

Azuma nodded. "He's right. How could we improve our tactics for the next time?"

"Completely depends on what our next mission is." Shikamaru shrugged. "Of course, next time,  _none of us_ are going to bring food to the action." He gave Choji the accusing side-eye.

"What? I get hungry under pressure!" Choji protested.

"Right... that needs to change." Ino agreed. Choji sighed.

"So then, are we done here?" Shikamaru asked, already standing up to leave. "I have to be somewhere."

"Really? Where?" Ino asked, propping up her arm on the table to rest her head on. She was smiling, so that was not a good sign.

"Where I need to be." Shikamaru answered, turning his back to her and walking away. 

"Oh, poo. You never tell me anything." Ino fake pouted.

"That's because I don't need to." Shikamaru replied. "My business is my business, as yours is yours."

Shikamaru didn't listen to anything else Ino was saying, and just continued to walk away. He had promised Kiba he'd train with him today. The training Shikamaru had in mind, however, was teaching him the art of strategy. Kiba would definitely give up at some point, but Shikamaru wouldn't let him. Because the Inuzuka needed to learn, or he was easy prey alone. Just like when...

Shikamaru shook his head, trying not to remember the Sasuke recovery mission that had gone so badly. Shikamaru had been so worried that Kiba would've died, or that Choji or Neji could've died. In the end, though, they got lucky, and none of them died, or were eternally injured.

Shikamaru was snapped from his thoughts when he felt a chill go down his spine. He had just gotten to the edge of the woods, where a little further ahead, Kiba would be waiting. And yet, a cold gaze was on him. He could feel it. Someone was there, and it certainly wasn't Kiba.

Senses heightened, Shikamaru entered the forest.  

"Well you certainly took your time!" Kiba pouted when Shikamaru came into view.

"Sorry, got a bit held up." Shikamaru sighed. "So, training is not going to be the way you probably expected."

Kiba groaned. "Oh no."

"We are going to work on your mindset during certain situations. Because if you're alone, and you react the wrong way, you're dead. Simple as that. Like in Shogi, no taking back a fatal move. You're already dead, and you can't rewind time." Shikamaru explained.

"But-"

"No buts. This is important if you want to survive as a shinobi, alright?" Shikamaru interrupted. "We have to do this, or you'll get yourself killed one day."

"Why are you worried about  _me_? Why not Naruto, or Sakura, or Hinata, or Choji, or anyone else?" Kiba asked.

"Hm. I guess that makes sense. But I could only get about half of them to listen." Shikamaru shrugged.

"What makes you think _I'll_ listen?" Kiba inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're smart enough to realize that I'm right." Shikamaru said.  _Reverse psychology. Let's hope this works._

"..." Kiba thought for a moment. "I mean, I guess."  _Hah. So he_ is _stupid._ Shikamaru smirked slightly.

"Alright, scenario one." Shikamaru began. He suddenly caught Kiba in shadow possession jutsu. "What do you do?"

Kiba smirked. He probably should've figured out Shikamaru wouldn't be going easy on him. The answer to this would be easy. "Trash talk." ...Or not.

"No, Kiba, they'd just kill you right then and there." Shikamaru sighed, slouching a bit. "Use logic. What do you know about jutsu?"

"That... they... um... can-"

"I already know that you're about to get my question wrong. Think; what do  _all_ jutsu have in common?" Shikamaru asked.

"They... all have... a weakness?" Kiba answered.

"Yes, but you don't know what that is, and they'd have killed you before you can figure out what that is." Shikamaru pointed out. "But you're close."

Kiba thought for a moment. A minute passed. Then two. Then three. Four. Five.

Ten minutes had passed. "You're dead." Shikamaru sighed.

"Wh-what?" Kiba sputtered. "Don't rush me! I'm trying to think!"

"Don't worry." Shikamaru sighed. "Trying anything for the first time is hard."

"Hey!" Kiba protested.

"The answer you're looking for should be given to you in, say... another 12 or so minutes." Shikamaru predicted. "Figure it out. It's not that hard."

Kiba thought for another minute.

"You're probably thinking too hard." Shikamaru said. "Think of the basic thing we all know. It's so easy."

Still, Kiba took another three minutes before his face lit up, meaning he'd thought of something. "They all use chakra."

Shikamaru released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Correct."

"But what does that have to do with this?" Kiba asked.

"Oh my gods." Shikamaru sighed, annoyed. "Use. Your. Head." He tapped his head (Kiba was forced to mirror, obviously).

One more minute passed. Shikamaru then realized what Kiba was doing. Either he really was stupid, or he knew exactly what he was doing.

"So, what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Eh?" Kiba opened one eye. "What do you mean?"

"Is it really taking you this long to figure it out, or have you already figured it out, and have your plan in action?" Shikamaru inquired.

Kiba paused, then smirked right back. "Yep. Wasting your time and chakra."

Shikamaru released Kiba. "So tell me. When did you figure out what to do?"

"When you said 'the answer you're looking for should be given to you in, say... another 12 minutes or so.'" Kiba answered, grinning.

"Good enough." Shikamaru nodded. "Senario 2; your friend has been kidnapped, and you ran after them, and ended up following them all the way back to where they were held captive. They don't know you're here, and neither do the kidnappers. The kidnappers are strong shinobi that you know you can't take on all at once, or even two at once. What is your first move?"

"To sneak in." Kiba answered proudly.

"Wrong." Shikamaru said harshly. Kiba looked at him, confused. "I mean, you can, but you don't know what you're getting into. So, what is your first move?"

"To... hide. And observe." Kiba said, looking hopefully at Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded. "Use my senses to figure out their exact positioning."

"Move two."

"Then sneak in."

"Move three."

"Um..." Kiba thought for a moment. "Take them out, one by one."

"Basically, but, what do you need to do to make sure you don't attract more attention?" Shikamaru quizzed him.

"Ah... um... knock 'im out." Kiba guessed sheepishly, knowing he was wrong.

"How, though?" Shikamaru crossed his arms again and leaned against a nearby tree.

"..." Kiba thought. He was clearly thinking hard. His eyes were squeezed shut in thought, and his lips were formed in a frown. One of his cheeks was puffed out, so it really looked like he was pouting. It was pretty cute.

Shikamaru nearly fell over, he was so surprised at that thought. Cute? No, no, certainly not. His mind was just being weird... totally...

"Nitrous Oxide?" Kiba shrugged.

"Are you asking me, or telling me?" Shikamaru sighed. "You need to be sure of yourself."

"I'm telling you. Geez, you're acting like Iruka-sensei!" Kiba complained.

"Good. So I sound like a teacher." Shikamaru let out another sigh.  _Someone who can help_. "So, yes, that is one way. The other is quicker, and there's no struggle."

Kiba gulped. "Killing them?"

"If it came down to it, sure. But the way I'm talking about is a certain place on the back of a person's neck that if you hit hard enough, you'll knock them unconscious. Then, to assure you're silent, you slowly lower them to the ground." Shikamaru informed him.

"H-how am I supposed to test that without knocking  _you_ out?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'll show you." He walked over to Kiba, and put two fingers to a certain place on Kiba's neck, making him twitch. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "So. Right there."

Kiba looked at Shikamaru. The two were close. Close enough for Shikamaru to realize he was a bit taller than the Inuzuka boy.

"It's always on the right side of someone's neck. There's a little bump there, that's so subtle, one might not notice it, unless they're looking for it." Shikamaru said. "Always remember it, and if you can get to it, you'll most likely win any battle."

"Oh. I see." Kiba nodded, a glint of mischief in his eye. "I can win other battles without it, though."

Shikamaru took a careful step back. "Just what are you planning?"

"Me? I'm not planning anything!" Kiba clearly lied.

"Your expression says otherwise." Shikamaru crossed his arms protectively across his chest.  _What is he planning? Let's see... Akamaru isn't anywhere to be seen, why am I only now noticing this? And... hm... I can't read what he's going to do for some reason._ "Say, where's Akamaru?"

Kiba froze, his eyes darting behind Shikamaru for just a split second, barely giving Shikamaru enough time to side step out of the way of Akamaru, who just leaped out of a tree, and tried to tackle Shikamaru.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked, narrowing his eyes at Kiba, who was fakely smiling while a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

"Ehhh.... nuthin'...." Kiba shrugged, clearly still trying to seem innocent.

"Kiba, what're you-" Before Shikamaru could react, Kiba tackled him, pinning him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. "Oof! Kiba, what the hell?!"

"Just something I've been wanting to do for a while~" Kiba grinned.

"Eh?" Shikamaru's eyes widened as Kiba, who suddenly looked like Satan to him, hovered wiggling fingers above his stomach. "W-well, er, can we talk about this?" His arms were pinned just a little bit apart from his sides, held captive under Kiba's legs, which were folded back on either side of Shikamaru. "W-wait. Y-you're not _really_ going to d-do this... r-right?"

Kiba's response was lightly tickling Shikamaru's stomach, only enough to crack a reluctant smile from Shikamaru, as he bit down on his lip to hold back a small laugh.  _That butt! What does he think he's doing!?_

He suddenly just dug into Shikamaru's sides, receiving a  _shriek_ from Shikamaru as he arched his back. "Dahahahahamn yohohohohou!!" He managed to laugh out, only embarrassing himself, though. His cheeks were already tainted pink, but more from embarrassment than from laughter. At least, for  _now_.

"I had no idea you could shriek like that, Shika!" Kiba remarked, clearly trying to provoke the young Nara. Akamaru was running in circles around a tree for now reason, so he was no help.

"Dohohohon't cahahall me thahahahahat!!" Shikamaru shouted, struggling to free his arms.

"You were teaching me what to do in certain situations. So, whatcha gonna do to get outta this?" Kiba teased.

"Shut it!" Shikamaru shouted, struggling to pull free. He knew just how stupid he must look, with his face flushed as it was, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks. "Gehehehet off mehehehehehehe!!!"

"Wrong answer!" Kiba grinned, moving up to his ribs. Shikamaru gathered enough strength to pull his arms free, but he wasn't strong enough to push Kiba off him, because every time he tried, Kiba always found another place between his ribs to make Shikamaru squirm. So all Shikamaru could do was laugh and just altogether look like a child. (which he technically was, but don't tell him that.)

"Plehehehehahahase!!" Shikamaru pleaded, trying to push Kiba off him.

"Begging isn't the shinobi way of doing things!" Kiba teased.

"Neheheheither is thihihihis!!" (Yeah, JIRAIYA) 

Kiba was pure evil for doing this, and Kiba knew it, Shikamaru was sure. (Pure evil. Huh. That doesn't make much sense). Poor Shikamaru was reduced to a laughing, cursing, child. And he was  _far_ from happy about it.

"I'll gehehehehehehet you for thihihihihihis!!!" Shikamaru swore.

"Mmm, 'cept I'm not ticklish, so, ya can't." Kiba shrugged, not showing any signs of remorse or pity. "Also, threatening isn't the correct answer either. So, penalty." Kiba just went harder on Shikamaru, receiving yet another shriek from the Nara boy.

"Yohohohohou bitch!!" Shikamaru cursed. "Gehehehehehet OFF!!"

Shikamaru bucked his hips, but it didn't work. Kiba only got worse.

"Insulting me won't work either. And neither will your bad attempt at intimidation. It's hard to take someone in your position seriously." Kiba pointed out.

"Stahahahahap!!!" Shikamaru pleaded, running short on breath. "Cahahan't breathe!!!"

Kiba sighed, and slowly came to a stop. "So... did I win?"

"I... hate you..." Shikamaru wheezed. "Get... off..."

Kiba got off Shikamaru and let him roll away to cough and catch his breath.

"So, that explained that shriek." Shikamaru froze when he heard Sakura's giggly voice. He just flopped on the ground, hiding his red face in embarrassment.

"You RECT him, Kiba!"... And Naruto was here too. Great...

"You... saw that... hehe." Kiba sounded so guilty. Shikamaru felt in intense amount of embarrassment. Akamaru had curled up in Shikamaru's arms, with a comforting aura to him.

Shikamaru counted to ten in his head, then carefully slipped his arm out from under Akamaru, careful not to wake him. He stood, counted to ten one more time, then walked up behind Kiba, and karate chopped him in a certain part of his neck that knocked him out, startling Sakura and Naruto.

"Remember it." Shikamaru breathed, stepping on Kiba as he went past Naruto and Sakura, who had stepped out of his way. He paused, then death glared the two of them, making them flinch. "You  _never_ saw that." The two were clearly intimidated, so Shikamaru left them. It was getting dark anyway, so heading home would be smart.

That, he did. But no. it wasn't as smart as he had thought it would be.

He entered his house, silently opening the door, slipping off his shoes, and quietly walking up the stairs.

"What happened to _you_?" Shikamaru flinched at his mother's voice.

"It doesn't matter." Shikamaru sighed. 

"Right." His mother crossed her arms at him. "Well, go clean up."

Shikamaru nodded, much more exhausted than he would've liked. He reached the top of the stairs, and walked into his room.

Biggest mistake of his life.

Someone grabbed him, muffling a scream with a piece of cloth. He immediately figured out what it was. Nitrous Oxide. He saw two others with the one who was reprehending him. His eyes widened once he realized:

_Those... strange shinobi... I knew it._

* * *

"WHAT!?" Kiba snarled.

"Indeed." Shikaku sighed, a pained expression on his face. "He's gone. We don't know where, but it was clear that he was kidnapped.

"Those conniving, filthy piles of shit!!" Kiba cursed, his hand curling into a fist.

"That's exactly what Yoshino said." Shikaku laughed sadly. "I'm on my way to inform Lady Tsunade now."

It was early morning. Kiba had decided to stop by and apologize to Shikamaru when he caught Shikaku right before heading out.

"What about Yoshino?" Kiba asked.

"She's busy flipping out." Shikaku informed him. A crash was heard within the house. "That was her." Shikaku crouched down to Kiba's level and looked him directly in the eyes. "I need you to keep this quiet until Tsunade decides what to do. Can you do that for me?"

"I will. But I ask one thing. Ask Tsunade- no, tell her to put me on the team that will rescue Shikamaru. Tell her I'll end up going anyway, so might as well put me on the team." Kiba demanded.

Shikaku smiled sadly. "I'll do what I can." He paused before walking away. "I'm glad my son has such good friends."

The moment Shikaku was out of sight, tears began to fall. Kiba was... shocked. All of that shock was sinking in. He dashed to the nearest place he could. He ran to the forest, tears streaming. Akamaru was at home, still sleeping.

Kiba ran as far into the forest as he could before collapsing on the ground and sobbing. He cried, his breath coming out rapid and ragged, tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes stung, but were wide open.

_What will they_ do _to him?! What do they want with him!? Who would go so low as to kidnap Shikamaru!? WHO WOULD DARE MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!?!_ Visions of Shikamaru's scowl, his embarrassment, his anger... what if that was his last time seeing Shikamaru? Shikamaru was clearly so angry with him... he would never get a proper goodbye. And it was entirely his fault!

Kiba couldn't breathe. His lungs were burning, his eyes stung, his chest felt tight, like the world as he knew it was ending. Darkness. He slammed his eyes shut, threw his head back, and released an enraged scream. Dammit... dammit all!!! Was this how Naruto felt about losing Sasuke? Kiba clutched his heart in pain.

"Those... I'll  _kill_ them if I have to!! I'll do  _anything_ to get him back!! I'll  _die_ if I have to!!" Kiba vowed to himself. He pounded the ground with his fist, and let out another cry of rage. His breath was so shallow, it was almost as though he wasn't breathing.

_No.... NO!!!_ "WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS!?!" Kiba shouted, punching the ground again. His knuckles were raw and bleeding, but he didn't care. He just wanted Shikamaru back. At least apologize. Get him back, hug him, apologize multiple times, hopefully hug him several more times.

Kiba couldn't think. Nor could he see. He was blinded by his tears of rage, that all he could see was Shikamaru's scowl.  _He hates me. I'm sure of it. I didn't- why did Naruto and Sakura have to show up!? It's all my fault- I messed up everything!! He'll never love me back. I just want him back. I just want him to be safe. I_ won't  _be silent!!_

_Here comes a wave meant to wash me away_

_A tide that is taking me under_

_Broken again, left with nothing to say_

_My voice drowned out in the thunder_

_But I can't cry, and I can't start to crumble_

_Whenever they try to shut me or cut me down_

_I can't stay silent_

_Though they want to keep me quiet_

_And I tremble when they try it_

_All I know, is I won't go speechless_

Kiba cried, his tears soaking the ground beneath him. Panic. Fear. Rage. And oh, the regret. That was all that could make its way into his mind. Kiba couldn't focus. He needed to find Shikamaru. He needed him. He could practically feel Shikamaru around him, warm and secure.

But when Kiba opened his eyes, he was alone. Alone in silence. The only noise was himself and the gentle breeze rustling the trees. 

Because Kiba had messed up. Because Kiba ruined everything. With just a silly idea. With just a _stupid_ idea. Kiba's breath hitched, and he sobbed. He couldn't be like this. He had to be strong.

But... he couldn't.

He just wanted to tell Shikamaru he was sorry. He didn't even know if he was alive. _Oh no..._ The image of Shikamaru's cold, lifeless body formed in Kiba's mind, the dull, lifeless eyes staring right through Kiba.

This only made Kiba cry harder.

"K-Kiba?" A quiet voice whispered. Kiba froze, and pulled his hood over his head.

_Stop panicking. She can't see you like this. No one can see you this weak._

"What?!" Kiba hissed, his voice coming out much sharper than he wanted.

Hinata wimperd, and recoiled as though she was bitten.

"Kiba, there's no need to be rude to her." Shino was here too. Kiba couldn't help it. He was to angry.

Kiba stood so quickly it startled the two as he whipped around, his face flushed from crying so much, tears still falling down his cheeks, pupils narrowed to slits, the pain clear on his face. Shino and Hinata flinched.

"Well, I'm sorry if I can't bring myself to do something as pointless as control my voice, nor words! I have real things to worry about, not making sure I'm being so nice that a delicate little flower won't break!" Hinata buried her face in Shino's shoulder. Shino glared at Kiba. "What if he's not okay?! Or's dead?! Fuck, I don't even know where he is!! I can't do anything, I'm helpless, useless, good for nothing- I'll never be able to do anything without him!!!"

"Kiba."

"He's gone, and I don't know what to do anymore! It's like my heart was torn out, crushed, and then spat on! I did something stupid- several stupid things to him, and I never felt so guilty before!! Now the world seems to hate me, and the only one I've ever truly loved is gone, and I can't do anything about it!!!"

"Kiba."

"I'm useless!! I can only just sit back and wait!! I need to save him, I need to do  _something_ \- I refuse to let him die!! But I can't do anything!!"

"Kiba!"

"WHAT!?" Kiba snapped, turning a murderous glare towards Shino. He flinched.

"You keep saying 'him'. What happened? Who are you talking about, and why are you so upset?" Shino asked calmly.

Kiba slapped a hand over his mouth. "Dammit! I was told to keep quiet about it! Just-" Kiba fell to his knees again, tears streaming, breath not letting him truly breathe.

"K-Kiba..." Hinata held out a hand to comfort him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Kiba shouted, swatting her hand away, scratching her, drawing blood. Hinata winced. Kiba's eyes widened, and he turned away, cowering like a dog in trouble. His hands were clutching his hood so tightly, it was ripping it. In a quiet voice, he whispered; "Please. I don't want to hurt you."

Shino glanced back at Kiba before guiding Hinata away. Kiba cowered, crying. He was... useless. Why, oh why did Shikamaru have to get kidnapped? Why him? What did they want? And why?

"Shikamaru..." Kiba breathed. Pain roared in his head, and the world was spinning, spinning. He was getting dizzy, lightheaded, like he was about to throw up. Kiba clutched his stomach and collapsed on his side, seething with rage.

He lay there, curled up in a ball, muffling his pitiful sounds in his knees, pain everywhere, both emotionally and physically. He didn't know how long this would last, so he'd have to wait it out.

"Shinobi don't cry. Shinobi don't cry." He repeatedly whispered to himself, trying to calm himself. "Pull it together. You can't do anything if you're like this. You need to be strong. For him."

Still, he couldn't calm down. He couldn't face this alone. He... wasn't... strong enough. Everything was spinning, and he couldn't _breathe_. He tried, but every breath was taken away by panic. 

"Kiba."

Hana?

Arms wrapped around him protectively, comforting him. Kiba buried his face into her jacket, and sobbed.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" She cooed, stroking his back.

Kiba didn't answer. He couldn't. If he couldn't breathe, how could he speak?

"Shh... Everything's going to be alright." Hana whispered comfortingly. "You're lucky to have such good friends. They came running to me, and were careful not to let Ma hear. You know that would've ended badly. But I'm here now, and everything will be alright."

No.  _Nothing_ would be alright. Not until they got Shikamaru back. What if it was just like the Sasuke Rescue Mission? What if everyone almost died, but Shikamaru wasn't recovered? What if he's already dead? What if he's in pain? What if-

"Kiba, I need you to focus on my voice. Tell me what's wrong. Please." Hana said, holding the shaking boy closer.

Kiba did. He focused on her calming voice, and eventually was able to take deep, comforting breaths. "I-I was told... t-to keep quiet a-about it... b-but, I-I don't know wh-what else to do..." Kiba sniffled. "U-until Lady Tsu-Tsunade f-figures out, what to do..."

"Aw, Kiba..." Hana leaned her head against his and stroked his back soothingly. "Something awful must've happened, but if you tell me, I promise to keep quiet. I only want to help you right now."

Kiba paused, taking a deep breath. "M-my friend... h-he... Shikamaru's b-been kidnapped..." Kiba stammered. Hana's eyes widened in shock. "I-I did... something st-stupid th-the last time I-I saw him... s-so now he's... mad at me and-and I don't know wh-what t-to do... I-I didn't get the chance to say s-sorry... and I d-don't know if-if I ever will..."

Hana was silent for a moment. "Shikamaru's the smart one, right? The one you keep saying how amazing he is?" She asked.

"Y-yeah..."

"So, if he's as smart as you say, he's definitely found a way to stay alive. And besides, Lady Tsunade will figure something out, I'm sure. There's no need to panic. She'll fix everything, and then you can apologize." Hana assured him.

Kiba thought for a minute. He was calming down. Hana was there, and he would be alright. Everything  _would_ be alright... he hoped...

~

"Team, team, team... rrgh! I should've  _known_ those three were trouble from the moment they stepped into my village!" Tsunade growled. "I'm supposed to be the Hokage! How could I let something so obvious slip by?!"

"Lady Tsunade, you should calm down." Shizune suggested. "Focus on how to find where they're hiding."

"This has happened before..." Tsunade sighed. "Send our spies currently off duty to search outside the village." She took a blank piece of paper and drew an oval in the center, then drew lines coming off it. "The area in between each line is the area they'll cover. Squadron one will work at the very top, and it'll go clockwise from there. I want 12 squadrons out and searching within a twelve-mile radius. I also want four-man teams to go to each of the other villages. By the time they arrive at each village, at least one of the villages would've seen something suspicious."

"I feel like the Raikage's gonna take it personally." Shizune laughed. Tsunade glared at her. "What?"

"One of our most intelligent- maybe just the most intelligent ace we have was captured. This is serious. We don't know anything. One wrong move, and he could be killed." Tsunade said seriously.

"..." Shizune bowed her head. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Tonton oinked, and hopped out of Sizune's arms.

"Well, let's get right to it." Tsunade sighed. "First, assigning the teams."

"Alright." Shizune held up a clipboard and pencil, ready to write them down.

"To Suna; Azuma, Ino, Choji... and... Kiba." Tsunade decided. Shizune raised an eyebrow. "To Kiri; Guy, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee. To Kumo, Yamato, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura." Shizune nodded. "And to Iwa, Kurenai, Shino, Hinata, and... Kakashi."

"Shall I go collect them?" Shizune asked?

"Yes, go gather them. Tell them all to come to the front door and I'll be waiting." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Shizune bowed her head and walked out of the room.

"And don't call me ma'am! It makes me sound old!" Tsunade shouted after her.

~

A few minutes later, everyone called was at the front door, not knowing why they were here. At least,  _most_ don't. Kiba, did.

"Does anyone here know why they were called here today?" Tsunade barked.

Kiba raised his hand. No one else did.

"Yes, Kiba?"

"Because Shikamaru was kidnapped." Kiba confirmed grimly.

"Wh-what?!" Azuma exclaimed.

"By those three ninja passing through." Tsunade added. "So, we are going to form teams to find where the foul people went. There will be twelve spy teams searching within a twelve-mile radius. Once they cover that ground, if they can't find anything, we have teams, you, to go the path of each village. You must find out if they have been spotted in the area. You find them, take 'em out."

"Yes, ma'am!" They all said in sink.

Tsunade's eye twitched. "DON'T CALL ME MA'AM, IT MAKES ME SOUND OLD!!"

The shinobi quickly dispersed, afraid of what might happen if the stay.

"Say, Kiba, how did you know that Shikamaru was kidnapped?" Ino asked quietly next to him. She sounded so distant.

"Shikaku told me." Kiba breathed. "He was on his way to tell Lady Tsunade when I caught him. He... told me what happened... and..." he trailed off.

"So that's what you were talking about when you said 'he'." Shino realized.

"Yes. And Hinata," Kiba said, turning to her. "I'm really, really sorry."

"It's okay." Hinata whispered. She smiled sweetly at him. "Shikamaru must be... very important to you."

Kiba's face immediately turned red. "Wh-wha? N-no! I-I mean yes, b-but not  _that_ important! N-not at all!" Kiba stammered.

Ino and Hinata grinned at each other. Shino shook his head and sighed. Kiba blushed and pulled his hood over his head to shadow his face.

"Hey, Ino, Choji." Ino and Choji turned to see Naruto smiling sympathetically at them. "I know how you must feel. It was the same for me when Sasuke was taken."

Kiba knew it. He shut his eyes. He was not about to begin crying for the second time that day.

"Don't go saying that to us." Ino said grinning a bit. "I think Kiba's the one who needs to hear it."

"Kiba? Why?" Naruto cocked his head.

"Isn't it obvious? He's in l-" Kiba hit her in the neck, knocking her unconscious. Sakura burst out laughing. Kiba knew his face was red.

Luckily, Naruto was stupid. "Eh?"

Hinata put a hand on Kiba's shaking shoulder.

"Say your friend has been kidnapped, and you ran after them, and ended up following them all the way back to where they were held captive. They don't know you're here, and neither do the kidnappers. The kidnappers are strong shinobi that you know you can't take on all at once, or even two at once. What is your first move?" Kiba growled, quoting Shikamaru.

"Huh?" Choji wasn't eating, meaning he was upset too.

"What is your first move?" Kiba asked again.

Everyone thought for a moment, then whispered together. "Sneak in." Sakura answered.

"Wrong." Kiba hissed. "What is your first move, before that?"

The group whispered together for a moment. "To observe." Kiba sighed. The group looked up. "You have...  _no_ idea what you could be getting into. Memorize their posts, then, and only then, do you sneak in. What do you do next?"

"Take them out." Shino said.

"How?" The group thought. "One by one, one swift movement of your hand to the back of their neck." Kiba answered for them. His back was to them. "Remember it."


	2. Friends To Rely On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now the next morning, And all spy squadrons have returned with the news that the kidnappers and Shikamaru were nowhere to be found, but what they did find was burn marks on the ground, and several signs of struggle all pointing in one direction, but stopped before a certain path could be narrowed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Let's get onto the next part! Enjoy!

"They... found...  _nothing_." Kiba growled, his anger was clear in his eyes. "Proof that they were here, and yet, nothing that could help us!!"

"K-Kiba, please calm down." Hinata breathed.

"They did what they could, Kiba. Now it's our turn." Shino sighed, putting a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"We're a whole... day  _behind_ them!! We need to get out there now!" Kiba protested.

"Patience is important, Kiba." Kurenai said. "I know you're upset, but you need to listen to your friends. They're only trying to help."

"Patience?! If I wait- if we all just  _wait_ , then who  _knows_ how far they'll get?! They're already so far ahead- we need to head out!" Kiba shouted.

It was morning, and Team 8 was trying to calm Kiba down. Even Akamaru was trying.

'Kiba, Kiba! Calm down! We'll get him back, don't worry!' Akamaru barked, putting two paws on Kiba's chest.

"Team 8." They all turned to see Shizune walking towards them. "It's time to send the teams out. However, Kiba," Kiba looked up, his expression calm, except his eyes, which startled Shizune. "You are being assigned as Team 10's temporary fourth member."

Kiba nodded. Akamaru looked up at him, and also nodded. "Are they already at the gate?"

"Yes. Team 8, you'll be working with Kakashi." Shizune finished.

"Yes, ma'am." Kurenai bowed.

"They're all waiting at the gate, get going-" The moment she finished, Kiba and Akamaru bolted, roof to roof. Kiba wanted leave as fast as possible.

He was there in seconds flat. The two hopped off the final roof and skid to a stop in front of the other nine. Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai were there only a minute after him.

Tsunade then cleared her throat. "As you've probably heard, there are a few changes in teams from what you're used to. First, Kiba in going to Suna with Team 10. Second, Kakashi is going to Iwa with Team 8. Team 7, you're going to Kumo, and Team Guy, you're to Kiri."

"Wait, but-"

"No buts." Tsunade said firmly, cutting off Ino. "What I say goes. Now go. Once one of you recovers Shikamaru, send a messenger hawk to each of the other teams and you will all then return here."

"Yes, ma'am." Everyone said together.

" _Don't call me ma'am_. It makes me sound OLD." Tsunade scowled. "I wish for yours and Shikamaru's safe return."

And with that, everyone set out. They traveled in silence as one huge group for a while, a chill in the air, mostly coming from Kiba's dark and pissed aura. The silence was awkward, and rather frightening for some reason.

Kiba couldn't help but feel furious. He tried to hide it with his hood shadowing his face, but he couldn't exactly shield his... intense aura. Akamaru trotted directly beside Kiba as always, a look of concern on his furry face. Kiba was going to be working with Shikamaru's team, in Shikamaru's stead. This only made Kiba more furious, and everyone could feel it as it stung the air.

They past the paths that lead to the other journeys, the group dispersing, until team 10 parted ways with the others to make way to Suna. They still traveled in silence.

Until Ino piped up. "I never thought this would ever happen."

Azuma nodded. "Someone will find him, if not us. We will find where they went. For now, we can only pray that he is alright."

"If there's anything we can do, we just need to hope we can do it before they get too far." Choji agreed.

Kiba stayed silent for a moment, those words only making him more furious. "Hope?" He scowled, making the others flinch. "No. We  _will_ find them. We won't stop until we do." He glanced at them with slitted eyes. "At least,  _I_ won't."

Silence again. Kiba couldn't help but feel as though he had said something wrong. Perhaps he should just not speak, like Shikamaru had suggested on several other occasions.

_Like when I was talking nonstop about the move me and Akamaru had perfected. When was that? Like, three years ago? Shikamaru had told me that I talk to much, but smiled a bit. That smile... that was the moment I fell for him._ Kiba smiled sadly.  _I was just staring, starry-eyed, and he looked at me with the most hilarious expression I had ever seen._ When he thought of the face he had made at him, Kiba almost laughed, but caught himself, and covered it with a small cough.

Ino seemed to have caught that though, and whispered to him; "Whatcha laughing about?"

Kiba sighed, his smile falling to a frown. "Just reminiscing."

Silence fell between them once again. It stayed like that for a long while. Akamaru whined a bit.

'Kiba... you know you don't have to be so dark about Shikamaru being captured. He's probably fine.'

"I won't settle for 'probably'." Kiba growled.

'Look, what I mean is that you need to bring yourself together. You're still giving off a rather unsettling vibe.' Akamaru pointed out.

"I'm not- Akamaru, remember that I did something stupid right before he got kidnapped. I never apologized, and he seemed rather upset with me. What if I never get to apologize? What if he's already dead? What if-" Kiba shuddered. Akamaru rolled his eyes.

'Don't focus on the 'what ifs'. Just focus on the fact that we're going to heroically going to rescue him.' Akamaru shrugged. 'Think of it as a fairy tale. A loyal knight and his prince were separated, and the knight has set out to rescue his true love.'

"You know, I can't tell you anything without you bugging me about it." Kiba sighed.

'I also overheard Shino and Hinata saying you had a panic attack.' Akamaru whispered grimly, no sign of tease in his tone. 'Why didn't you just come to me? It would've been easier that way. And guess who distracted your mom when they got your sister? That's right, me. Next time, don't let me sleep in, let me help you.'

Kiba scowled silently, remembering the helplessness he felt in those moments. "I... didn't know he was gone. That's why I left you home. You just looked like you were having a dream about squirrels or something."

'Actually, it was ducks.' Akamaru corrected him.

"What's the difference? They're both animals you like chasing." Kiba pointed out.

Akamaru paused. 'I suppose that's true.'

Kiba smiled a bit. Akamaru could always make Kiba feel better. The two had been muttering to each other, and only then did he realize that the others were looking at him strangely.

"What?" Kiba asked, his frown returning, but much less grim.

"Nuthin'." Choji lied. The three averted their gaze and focused on the road ahead. Kiba rolled his eyes. They were used to the quiet Shikamaru, while now they were stuck with Kiba, the polar  _opposite_ of Shikamaru.

They were in silence again, which made Kiba uncomfortable. He himself was used to a lively conversation with his quiet companions no matter how serious the mission was, and they would get jokingly scolded by Kurenai. The teams were so different.

"Silence." Kiba whispered, receiving a small giggle from Ino.

"Yeah, we're not usually so quiet. Except for..." Ino trailed off, seeing Kiba's expression begin to falter. "But we usually have some fun conversations, and even get  _all_ of us involved in it sometimes."

"Have we ever told you the story behind our team name?" Choji asked, his face brightening.

Azuma laughed. "Oh, that's a story to tell."

"Ooh, ooh, can I tell him?" Ino grinned. The two nodded. "Alright, so... I believe this happened a week or so after we became full fledged Gennin. Azuma had just put us through brutal changing, we were all sprawled on the ground, exhausted. Azuma was all like 'if you're going to be shinobi, you need to work on your endurance'. And we were like, 'leave us alone... we're just trying not to die from exhaustion!'" Choji stifled a laugh. "And then Choji suddenly popped up, exhaustion just disappearing. 'We should have an official team name!' Shikamaru just let out a long groan that lasted for, like, ten whole seconds."

"Ino was  _all_ for the idea, though." Choji cut in. "She also suddenly recovered from her tiredness and hopped onto her feet, yelling, 'Yes!'"

"Shikamaru rolled over and tried to ignore the two of them, who were already popping ideas." Azuma laughed. "Ino suggested we call ourselves, the 10 squad."

"It was a good idea!" Ino interjected, laughing.

"Then Choji suggested Team Azuma-"

"Very original, by the way." Ino said sarcastically. "Cough cough, Team Kakashi is already a thing, cough cough."

"I-it wasn't at the time!" Choji protested. 

"And then Shikamaru just stood up and tried to speak, but Ino and Choji had started arguing loudly. So I, of course, had to intervene." Azuma remembered. "When Ino suggested that we call ourselves 'Rogue 10. (Rogue 1 reference). I told her that was actually a good idea, and then Shikamaru spoke up."

"'Ino-Shika-Cho' he said simply, blowing my suggestions out of the water." Ino pretend pouted. "But Choji and Azuma agreed with him, so I had no power over this, and went with it. Even I had to admit, it was a pretty good name."

"But then Azuma ruined the moment and said 'Now you have to actually become worthy of being a remembered team'." Choji said thoughtfully.

"We all just groaned again, and flopped back on the ground." Ino chuckled. "We were  _not_ worthy at the time."

"But just look how far you've all come." Azuma sighed proudly. "You two became Chuunin two years after Shikamaru... and that whole fiasco."

"And now Gaara's Kazekage. Three years later, and now we're going to his village for our own problems." Ino smiled. "It's hard to believe he's the same person that three years ago nearly killed us all."

"And now he's a well respected leader of his village." Kiba nodded. "He's totally different now. He still has the same 'don't mess with me' vibe, though, I bet."

"But less 'I kill you' about it." Choji joked.

The four of them laughed together. Kiba felt... happy. First time that day.

(In Suna: Gaara sneezes. "Perhaps someone's talking about you." Kankuro suggested. Gaara raises an eyebrow (if he had them). "Is... that a bad thing?")

The four-man squad continued walking, chatting about funny times together.

"I mean, honestly, how can anyone break a log in two perfect halves  _on accident_? How stupid does he think I am?" Kiba ranted jokingly, laughing with the others. "I think he was actually being sarcastic, but Shikamaru can be really convincing. It's hard to tell his sarcastic tone from his normal tone."

"He probably was just trying to make you feel better about yourself, and your ability to not break things without smacking yourself in the face." Ino teased.

"The next part was actually way funnier, because he cut the other one in half, and the half facing me went flying, ricocheted off, like, seven different objects, but ended up hitting me in the face again." Kiba sighed. "My nose started bleeding, so I had to hold it while ranting that he had done that on purpose."

Choji held up a hand. "Let me guess. He shrugged, and then walked away with his hands in his pockets."

"Yes, yes that's  _exactly_ what he did!" Kiba laughed. He sighed, and shook his head. "He did pause, and toss me a small first aid kit, which hit me in the face _again_. And I knew he did that one on purpose, because he turned his back again and said 'work on your reaction time'. I was like 'Wha- you don't need to hit me in the  _face_ again! Jeez!'"

"That's just his way of showing that he cares." Azuma smiled sadly. "He's probably giving those shinobi a hard time."

"Yeah." Kiba nodded, lowering his gaze. His shoulders shook a bit as a chill went down his spine. His shut his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath to calm himself. "He also taught how to deal with my temper. That... took a while."

"I can only imagine." Ino laughed.

"Shikamaru was always the 'lay back and chill' guy." Choji nodded. "Even when we were kids."

'Hm. So much conversation about him. You know, you've got a certain sparkle in your eye when you're talking about him~' Akamaru teased.

"Wh-wha- No I don't!" Kiba protested, blushing. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"What'd he say?" Ino asked slyly.

"N-nothing." Kiba grumbled, giving Akamaru a fake glare. Akamaru just nudged Kiba as if to say 'it's true, though.'

"We should take a break here. We've been walking for a bit over an hour." Azuma suggested.

"Good idea." Ino sighed happily. Choji nodded in agreement. Kiba hesitated, but joined them on a log.

~About Two And A Half Days Later~

Shikamaru tried yanking against the chains binding his wrists together once again, without luck. The room he was in was pitch black, so he couldn't use shadows to free himself. He eventually gave up, sighed, and sat against the stone wall. He knew he was in the hidden basement of somewhere.

Nothing to do but wait. And hope. Stupid, stupid him. He should've said something about them to the Hokage. Maybe she could've done  _something_. But oh well.

" _Reach for my hand, I'll soar away, into the dawn oh I wish I could stay... Here in cherished halls, in peaceful days, I fear the edge of dawn knowing time betrays... Daylight's pass, through colored glass, in this beloved place... Silver shines, the world dines, a smile on each face... As choice surrounds, comes out of bounds, and I can feel them breaking free... For just this moment lost in time, I am finally me... Yet still I hide, behind this mask that I have become... My blackened heart, scorched by flames of force I can't run from... I look to you, like a red rose, seeking the sun no matter where it goes... I long to stay, where the light dwells to guard against the cold that I know so well..._ " Shikamaru finished, and cleared his throat. _Kiba, you'd better be coming for me._

Shikamaru, curious, felt around then ground by sliding his foot around. He heard a soft  _ting!_ and felt something roll away. Quickly, he rolled it towards him, then kicked it up and caught it between his teeth. _Here goes. I paid attention to_ this _lesson at least_. He lodged the nail into the keyhole, and felt around.  _Come on, come on..._

_Click!_

The chains fell away and Shikamaru released a sigh of relief, stretching his hands which had been cramped in the cuffs. He stood, and felt along the low ceiling for a trap door. 

Just as he found it, he heard footsteps stomping towards where he was hidden from above. He silently rushed to the chains and slipped them on (still unlocked) just as the door opened. Someone dropped in, and stomped towards him. Shikamaru shed back against the wall and froze, glaring an intimidating death glare at the man.

"Still won't talk? Even after all of that?" The man sneered. Shikamaru flinched, looking down at his side, which, underneath his torn shirt, had been severely burned. He was cut all over, beaten, and yet, he remained silent. "You're stronger than you let people know. We could use someone of your skill."

"Right, because I want to join the people who took me from my village, beat me half to death, and expect me to give them the slightest bit of information." Shikamaru hissed hoarsely. The man slapped him hard. Shikamaru didn't even flinch.

"Don't speak to me that way."

Shikamaru spat in his face. "Bite me." He taunted. The man hit him again. Shikamaru caught a glimpse of a kunai on the man's belt. He planned quickly.

Shikamaru shot forward, and hit the man on the back of the neck, knocking him out. He took the man's kunai and keys, then listened for a moment. There were more coming. Many more. He couldn't win this one. He had wasted his chance.

* * *

Kiba and the rest of team 10 had finally arrived at Suna. Kiba took a deep breath.

The four of them traveled through the streets, heading to the Kazekage's office building. Surely, Gaara has seen  _something_. Kiba crossed his fingers nervously as he walked, Akamaru whimpered a bit, sensing Kiba's nervousness.

The four entered the building, went up a flight of stairs, and all the while, Kiba's stomach was churning with impatience and worry.  _Shikamaru, where are you?_

Azuma tapped on the door.

"Enter." A voice sighed. The four entered, clearly much to the three sand shinobi in the room. Gaara folded his arms neatly on his desk. "This is rather surprising. How can I help you?"

Kiba fidgeted around a bit, praying that they knew something.

"Well, you see, about four nights ago, one of our shinobi was kidnapped." Azuma began. "The snuck out, right under our noses, and we don't know where they went. We sent teams to each village to see if anything... unusual was seen going on."

"Which shinobi was kidnapped?" Gaara asked.

"Sh-Shikamaru Nara." Kiba noticed Temari's eyes widened.

"Shikamaru? Figures it'd be him." Temari sighed. "Surprised he hasn't freed himself yet."

"Why you-!" Azuma held out an arm to block Kiba from attacking Temari. Kiba cleared his throat. 

"Actually, recently, one of our shinobi had dropped by to tell us of a hideout discovered in one of the dunes. We have no information past that, unfortunately. If you would like, I can show you where, and you can inspect it." Gaara offered.

"You're help would be appreciated." Azuma bowed his head thankfully. 

"Of course." Gaara nodded. "Kankurou, Temari, come on." He stood from his desk as the two walked to his side. "Follow us."

And then they were back on the streets, walking out of the village again, and heading off to the hideout. They walked out into the seemingly endless desert, following the Kazekage and his kin.

Ino nudged Kiba and Choji and whispered; "Doesn't it seem like Temari is worried? Do you think she liiiikes Shikamaru?" Kiba's eye twitched at that comment, and he tuned out the two. Temari and Shikamaru? He couldn't picture her with him. A hotheaded woman with a shallow guy who says women are troublesome on a daily basis? Oh, hell nah.

A group of tall dunes came into view, but one had a hole at the bottom, very obvious. Gaara held up his hand that meant for them to be quiet and stop. He then looked at Temari an Kankurou and did a circle motion with his finger. They nodded, and (somehow blending into the sand) ran off in opposite directions. Kiba was confused for a moment, then realized what that meant. Shikamaru had tried to teach Kiba the meaning of several different signals at some point, but Kiba refused to listen. However, Shikamaru used the signals on a daily basis to test Kiba, and Kiba always failed. But this one he finally understood.

_Go around. Close in_ _._ Kiba nodded to himself. Kiba could barely make out the two ninja's figures as they closed in and took out the two guards posted outside. Gaara then looked to team 10 and made a  _move out_ signal with two fingers. Team 10 followed Gaara's pace and signals perfectly. And then there they were. At the entrance of the hideout. They were going to find Shikamaru. Finally.

Kiba sniffed the air and listened. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Two guards down the hall to the left, one guard further down and to the right." He said. He could see the layout in his head.

"What-" Temari looked at him, confused.

"He's an Inuzuka, Temari." Gaara said. Kiba almost asked how he knew, but realized that as a leader of an ally village, he must know all the marks of the different clans. Also, Akamaru was beside him.

Kiba concentrated on the smell of Shikamaru, of which he had memorized. It went down the hall, to the left, two doors down, take a right, down a set of stairs and through a door in the floor. They would run into three guards on the way. His eyes opened. "I know where he is."

"Alright, Kiba. Lead the way." Azuma whispered. So, single file, the seven of them snuck into the base, unnoticed. 

First guard posted to the far left. Kiba held up a hand to tell them to halt, then snuck behind him and knocked him out, and lowered him against the wall. He signalled them to follow. Why he was doing the commanding, because he knew what was up ahead. They followed.

Second guard was posted at the right corner. Kiba looked at Ino and nodded his head at the guard. Ino nodded back, and took position.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" She whispered. Her body fell against Choji, who lifted her. The guard (Ino) then walked ahead to the third guard.

Third guard was right down the hall from the second guard. Ino talked to him for a moment, then out of the blue knocked him out and lowered him against the wall. She nodded at the others.

"We should be clear to the door." Kiba whispered. Together, they cautiously walked down the stairs into a darker part.

"How did they have so much time to build this without almost anyone noticing?" Kankurou breathed.

"Hm. It  _is_ rather surprising." Gaara agreed.

Ino released the guard and they knocked him out, then continued down the dark hallway. Kiba walked in front, smelling ahead. Akamaru looked up at him from his place beside him. Kiba nodded, and Akamaru went ahead.

Temari looked suspicious of him, but said nothing. They followed as Kiba lead them down to the trap door. They heard something rather disturbing, like a fight going on down in there. Kiba froze when he sniffed the air. Akamaru whimpered.

"There are seven people down there." Kiba said, eyes widening. "Other than Shikamaru, who... I sense is in pain!"

"Uh oh..." Gaara sighed. "I'll take care of this. Where is Shikamaru?"

"He's..." Kiba paused, concentrating. "Farest to the right, cornered."

"Alright." Gaara released the sand from his gourd and let it fall into the cracks within the trap door. He closed his eyes, then moved his hands around a bit. He opened his eyes and nodded.

Kiba opened the door and hopped in with Akamaru right behind him. The others waited around the door, ready to jump in if need be.

In the dim light from the open door, Kiba saw Shikamaru's dull eyes light up the moment they laid their cold gaze on him. "K-" Before he could finish his name, Shikamaru spat out blood.

"A-agh! Shikamaru!" Gaara had knocked out the seven other people, so they were sprawled on the ground, out cold, while the sand retracted. Kiba rushed over to see tight cuffs cutting into him around his wrists. Kiba looked over the men quickly and pulled out a key to unlock the cuffs. "Hold on, I'll get you out of here."

Akamaru pressed up against Shikamaru to help him stand as Kiba wrapped his arm around his shoulders and helped him balance. The two brought Shikamaru out into the light. Kiba gasped, seeing his state. He was covered in blood from cuts, he was bruised badly, and not to mention the terrible deep cut in his arm, clearly caused by a kunai.

"Oh my gods." Ino breathed, her voice shaking. "What did they do to you?!"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak, then quickly shut it, remembering he couldn't. Kiba took his hand and let him wrap his arm around his shoulder. Kiba let his scent wash over him, though it was tainted.

The team snuck out together, silently, and surprisingly quickly. Shikamaru insisted he would be fine on his own, but Kiba threatened to carry him if he could not at least support him. So that argument ended fast. Kiba was really worried about Shikamaru. He was in a terrible state, and Kiba knew he needed medical attention. Fast. Ino had stabilized him, but he needed professional healing, or he might die of blood loss.

Kiba could feel Shikamaru get heavier as he fought to stay conscious. Akamaru whimpered. 'He's going to pass out any second now, Kiba. I suggest carrying him.'

"I would, but he'd get pissy with me." Shikamaru gave Kiba a confused side-eye.

'Eh, what's there to lose? HIS BLOOD, THAT'S WHAT!!! DON'T YOU WANT HIM TO  _LIVE_!?' Akamaru barked, startling everyone.

"Akamaru, shh!" Kiba shushed him, putting a hand around his snout to keep it closed. "Sorry about him." He then scooped Shikamaru into bridal position. "But he is right. You'll lose less blood this way."

Shikamaru gave a defeated sigh, and leaned into Kiba. He had closed his eyes and let himself fall unconscious.  _He must feel safe. Good._ Kiba smiled softly down at him, and seeing Shikamaru so vulnerable made him feel a surge of protective strength through him. Along with worry. What if he never woke up? What if he does die? What would kiba ever do without him!?

His thoughts stopped as he heard Shikamaru give a content sigh, and a small smile on his face. This was a rare sight, even for Kiba.

They hurried into the village, and towards the hospital. Kiba was happy to see the lobby was empty of other patients or visitors, which made things much easier. The moment they entered, Gaara walked to the front desk and spoke urgently to the woman, who nodded, then looked at Kiba, who was holding Shikamaru, and motioned for him to follow.

Kiba followed immediately, ready to do anything for Shikamaru.

~The Next Morning~

Shikamaru blinked awake, his entire body aching, but not in nearly as much pain as he was before. That at least meant he was alive. Good. All the memories of the previous day crashed through Shikamaru's peaceful thoughts.

_Kiba! Where's Kiba!?_ He sat up so quickly pain shot through his body so fiercely, he had to bite his tongue not to cry out. He felt dizzy, but he didn't care. Where was he? Were his friends okay? Was Kiba okay?

Shikamaru's vision cleared, and he relaxed.  _I'm just in a hospital... whew._ He looked out the window and saw the Sand Village. He lay back, putting his arms behind his head, and just stared at the ceiling, thinking.

_Is the burn scarred, like they had said? Am I marked by them forever? How would Kiba react? He'd probably want to go back and kill them. I honestly would too, but it's a stupid idea. What was I thinking, trying to escape? I should've just waited. Then I wouldn't have been in the situation I was. I was so... weak. Helpless. I hate that feeling. If I'm to be helpless, I'd rather I choose to be. Then again, wouldn't we all? I caused the whole mess; I'm sure_ someone's _going to scold me. That's as much as I deserve for being so careless._

Shikamaru sat up slowly, and slid out of bed. The moment he put his weight on his legs, they buckled beneath him weakly, making him trip over himself. Sighing in annoyance, he tried again, but his legs just felt numb, so he dragged himself back into the bed. Really, most of himself just felt numb and aching and he hated it. Shikamaru gave in, and lay back again, a frown stuck on his face.

He heard he door open, and sat up quickly, seeing Kiba there. He winced at his sudden movement, but relaxed.

"Hey, Shikamaru..." Kiba grinned, looking on the verge of tears. Shikamaru opened mouth to speak, wen Kiba suddenly ran forward and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru, sobbing.

"Wha-" Shikamaru awkwardly pat his back, not all that used to physical contact like this. "Um... are you alright?"

Kiba let go and backed off, wiping his eyes and nose quickly. He took a deep breath. "I just thought I'd never see you again!"

Shikamaru blinked, surprised.

"I mean, you were kidnapped while on a... bad note with me, and I, er, thought I'd never get to apologize, or even- I just wasn't sure- I-" He cut off crying again, and Shikamaru forced himself not to smile.

"Well, sure, but I'm not one to keep grudges. It just takes up more of my life, and makes those moments pointless. So, it'd be a pain." Shikamaru shrugged. Kiba smiled up at him, relieved. "But. What you did was exploit a rather embarrassing weakness of mine, and I'm still a bit annoyed about that, but I'm not mad at  _you_. If that makes sense."

"..." Kiba thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Good." Shikamaru sighed.

"So, they cleared you, and said all you need it to get some rest because you may feel numb." Kiba said matter-of-factly. "They used like this numbing thing on you so they could surgically stitch your arm back in one piece. All the little cuts will heal on their own." Kiba then frowned. "But the burn mark will be there permanently."

Shikamaru cursed under his breath. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't see that coming."

"We will take our leave this afternoon." Kiba finished. "That's all I was to tell you. See you later."

"Wait-ACK!" Shikamaru started forward to get up off the bed, then toppled over onto the floor. Kiba quickly helped him back onto the bed.

"Yeah?" Kiba asked softly, smiling.

"I, ah, just, er, wanted to thank you. For... listening to me and taking my advice." Shikamaru said.

"Y-you noticed?" Kiba grinned sheepishly. "I mean, um, it was, uh, really, uh, helpful, and, um, insightful?"

Shikamaru let the smile slide onto his face, making Kiba's face go red. "I wasn't sure if you would actually take it to heart. I'm just... happy we, uh, got to spend time together. It was, well, er, relaxing."

Kiba's grin widened, which  _must_ hurt his face. "I enjoyed it too. I honestly just really lo- like spending time with you."

Shikamaru patted the place beside him as if to say 'come sit'. Kiba obeyed.

"I, uh, just wanted, er, no, I have something to confess." Kiba said, his face completely red. "I'm, no, for a long time I've- no. um. Hm. How to say this. Um."

"I'll show you how." Shikamaru grinned, then leaned in and kissed him lightly. After about five seconds, Shikamaru pulled back, a goofy grin on both his and Kiba's faces, and blush tainting their cheeks. "I love you."

Kiba opened and closed his mouth a few times. "So  _that's_ how." Kiba grinned.

Shikamaru stretched his legs a bit, finally getting feeling back in them. He carefully slid out of the bed and unbalanced on his feet. Kiba hopped off to steady Shikamaru. The two looked in each other's eyes, hand in hand. Shikamaru smiled, then released Kiba, and began to walk towards the door. Kiba walked beside him as they walked down the hall together, heading to where the others were waiting.

When they arrived in the lobby, Akamaru, Azuma, Choji, and Ino were waiting. All three of them smiled when they saw the two. 

"Good to see you're alright, Shikamaru." Azuma said. Choji was clearly trying very hard not to cry, and was taking deep breaths, while Ino basically went to tackle him, but Kiba stepped in her way.

"He's still slightly recovering Ino. Hands off." Shikamaru stifled a chuckle when Kiba said that.  _Hands off, he says._ _Right... because that's why._

"Shall we get going?" Shikamaru proposed.

"Indeed." Azuma nodded. 

Kiba grinned at Shikamaru, who gave him a small smile in return, then returned to his normal poker face.

But Ino definitely caught that.

Ho-ho, yes she did.


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru is home, and everything is back as it was. But everyone has begun to notice just how unusually close Shikamaru and Kiba had gotten. One day, Ino and Shikamaru get into an argument, and Ino, Chouji, and Azuma find out exactly why Shikamaru was so angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, here goes! I apologize for not doing this sooner, I entirely forgot about it, but luckily, I reread this work and saw that I had one more chapter to do. So, here it is!

It was a week after Shikamaru had returned home. Everyone wanted to know what had happened, but avoided asking, due to the fear that always appeared in his eyes when it was brought up. 

At the moment, Shikamaru and Kiba had just finished combat training against each other, and it had ended in Shikamaru's victory. Kiba was breathing heavily while lying on his back and grinning.

"You... really surprised me... with that... last combo attack." Kiba wheezed. "It was... really impressive."

Shikamaru smiled a little. "It just goes to show what thinking can do." He raised an eyebrow at the Inuzuka sprawled on the ground, hinting at something.

"You're not going to make me... continue that mind training, are you? That really... hurt my head." Kiba complained.

"If it hurts, that's either a sign that it's working, or you're just an idiot." Shikamaru teased, receiving a jacket to the face. He folded it and placed it on a bench. "Besides, it came in handy, didn't it?"

"..." Kiba released a defeated sigh. "S'ppose."

Shikamaru handed his boyfriend his water bottle, and then sat on the bench. He looked up at the clouds, naming shapes in his head. He looked at a rather big cloud, but, his mind playing tricks on him, formed a resemblance to one of his captors.

The boy flinched, and lowered his gaze back down to Akamaru, who was padding in circles around Kiba. The dog had been trusted with the secret of their relationship, as he  _was_ Kiba's companion.

Kiba looked up at him and grinned, his face flushed from exhaustion. Shikamaru smiled in return, closing his eyes, and then returned to a scowl.

"What's bothering you?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru flinched.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" He replied quietly.

"Come on, I know you better than that, boyo." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that strange name. "What's wrong?"

"Just some bothersome memories. You know, the usual." Shikamaru sighed. "Akamaru told me you had a panic attack while I was gone."

"Akamaru told you- how?" Kiba cocked his head. Shikamaru smirked a bit.

"He acted it out. He's rather smart for a dog." Shikamaru shrugged. He lowered his gaze, smiling sadly. "You know, there's always the possibility that someone close to you will die. That's just how the world is. But you can't fall apart like that. You have to be strong."

"I  _am_ strong!" Kiba protested. "I just... oh, nevermind." Shikamaru laughed a bit. Kiba looked up at him, confused.

"I know." Shikamaru sighed, smiling. "I've... never met anyone like you. And that's what's so special about you."

"It's not my handsomeness?" Kiba asked, grinning and putting his hands on his hips. Shikamaru laughed. He was still smiling when he stopped. Kiba's face flushed. Shikamaru's smile was one of those that would make everyone else around him smile too. That's how beautiful it was.

Shikamaru's smile faded back to a frown, and his eyes seemed to glower again. Kiba's smile faltered a bit in response. "Someone's heading over here." Chouji came into view a few seconds after he said that.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Kiba." He greeted them.

"Hello, Chouji." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey." Kiba greeted.

"Azuma-sensei is looking for you, Shikamaru. He wanted to talk to the three of us." Chouji said.

Before Shikamaru could respond, Kiba let out a groan. "Do you have to?" He asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Yes, I think I do." He answered. "Later, Kiba."

Chouji nodded, and Shikamaru followed him off. Kiba watched him go, his sad puppy eyes activated. Shikamaru almost laughed seeing them, but cleared his throat to hide it. Kiba sat back on the bench and glowered.

"Mmph. We were just having fun, too." Kiba mumbled. Akamaru rolled his eyes.

'Don't get all pissy because he some business somewhere else. I know you love him, but seriously, calm down.' Akamaru woofed.

"Yeah, but now I'm bored." Kiba huffed.

'You look like a child.' Akamaru growled.

Kiba looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. "I technically am."

'Oh, whatever. Just come spend time with me! That way, before you know it, his meeting or whatever will be over. So come on!' Akamaru barked, wagging his tail and beginning to run. Kiba smiled a bit.

"Alright, you're on!" Kiba grinned, chasing after Akamaru.

~

"Eh?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"We've had three training sessions without you, Shikamaru. Because you said you were training with Kiba. Today makes the fourth." Azuma explained.

"Come to think of it, it's rather rare to see you without him." Ino pointed out, narrowing her eyes. "Honestly. All those times you said you were busy, I thought you had found yourself a woman, but it was usually just Kiba."

Shikamaru fell back off his seat when she said 'found yourself a woman'. " _What_?!" Shikamaru exclaimed, rolling to his feet and sitting back down. "A  _woman_? Nah, they're all the same; troublesome."

Ino's eye twitched. "What about Temari? She seems to take interest in you." Shikamaru almost fell out of his seat again, but regained his balance quickly.

"No. Just, no." He shuddered, imagining being with her. "That's... unsettling."

"Come on, Shikamaru." Chouji agreed. "You'll have to find yourself a girl someday."

This time, Shikamaru's eye twitched. "No, I don't. How many times do I have to say it; women are troublesome." He repeated.

"We're getting off topic." Azuma interrupted as Ino opened her mouth to argue. "The point is, we're a team. And you can't miss so many training sessions."

"It's only four." Shikamaru muttered.

"Yes, for now. But before you know it, it'll be five, then six, then seven, and so on. You've changed so much in that way since your rescue." Azuma persisted. "I know you don't like things that require work, but this is crossing a line."

"It's not crossing a line, I  _am_ training." Shikamaru argued. "Just because it's not with  _you_ doesn't mean I'm dulling in my skills. I can actually sharpen them better against Kiba's senses. And he can improve his metal skills. It's helping both of us. While with you guys," Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "It's the same thing over and over again. You guys don't switch things up at all. I can't improve anything."

Ino stood and slammed her hand on the table. "Are you saying we aren't  _good_ enough for you?!" She shouted. "You and your sharp mind?!" She poked him in the head, making him glare at her. "Because we can't 'switch things up'!! How idiotic! We're your team! He's- he's just basically a dog in the body of a human!"

Shikamaru stood up and glowered at her. It worked better because he was taller than her. "Don't you  _dare_ insult Kiba!" He hissed, making the other three flinch. "In case you've forgotten, he's the reason you guys all got me out with ease! Without him, I most likely would've been killed the moment they detected you!"

Azuma held up his hands. "Now calm down you two-"

"Maybe if you hadn't gotten yourself kidnapped in the first place, we wouldn't've  _had_ to worry about that!" Ino countered. Shikamaru almost tackled her, but stopped himself. 

"Well if the flower fits." Shikamaru growled. Ino gasped, putting her hand on her chest in shock.

"How, dare you." She said, as if hurt. "I'm just saying that a  _real_ man would've freed himself  _without_ help from anyone!"

Azuma tried to cut in. "Now Ino, surely-"

"I didn't have help from  _you_! You were just there! The only one who actually  _did_ anything was Kiba!" Shikamaru argued.

"Don't you bring  _him_ into this! He's the entire problem here!" Ino countered.

"He's not the problem at all! I'd trust him with my life! Which is more than I can say for  _you_!" He growled.

Ino gasped again. "'Well if the flower  _fits_." She hissed, quoting him. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed even more, cursing himself for walking into that one.

"Just because you haven't the skills to help  _anyone_ to actually get better, doesn't mean you need to bring Kiba into this!" Shikamaru barked.

"That's the whole reason you're  _here_!! That's what we're trying to talk about!!" Ino pointed out.

"Then why did I even come here!?" People in the streets had started to stop what they were doing to watch the heated argument. Azuma was trying to break them up while Chouji was sitting back and eating chips, trying to actually follow what the were saying.

"Because we asked you to!!" Ino shrugged, an aggravated look on her face.

"If I had known  _this_ was what you wanted to talk about, I would've taken the risk of disobeying Azuma!!" Shikamaru snarled.

"Because you want to defend your poor barking canine?!" Ino taunted.

"Oh, that's  _it_!!" Shikamaru shouted, taking her by the shirt and yanking her closer to him, glaring her right in the eyes. "I will say this once, and once only; He is more than you'll  _ever_ be."

"Why you-"

"That's enough!" Azuma shouted, pushing the two apart. "Shikamaru, what has gotten  _into_ you? You've  _never_ been the type to argue, especially with Ino!"

"Why should I just sit back and let her insult my b- Kiba!?" Shikamaru exclaimed. "She has  _no right_ to say anything against him!"

"Shikamaru, get a hold of yourself!" Azuma said, taking him by the shoulders, trying to get him to stop death glaring Ino.

"Why am I the only one getting scolded here?! What about her?!" He protested, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Well, you're right that she crossed some lines, but she's also kind of right." Azuma gave him an apologetic look. Shikamaru took a step back, shocked that his sensei was agreeing with the terrible things Ino was saying.

He swatted Azuma's hands off him. "You're wrong. Your  _both_ are." He breathed, then turned his back to them and stomped off. He usually couldn't get so pissed so easily. But now, when it came to Kiba, he'd fight a thousand battles just to have people understand.

_I can't believe him. Agreeing with Ino like that. She's wrong about him. Why does everyone underestimate him?_ Shikamaru was practically smoking with rage. He made his way back to the woods, hoping that seeing Kiba would get him to calm down.

He entered the forest near where he had left Kiba, and saw him and Akamaru practicing against each other. Kiba looked up, eyes brightening when he saw Shikamaru.

"Shika!" He cried, tackling him with a crushing bear hug. Shikamaru's insides calmed down, and he smiled a bit, hugging him gently back. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"I didn't either." Shikamaru replied when they parted. "But me and Ino got into an argument, and I just kinda stormed off." He shrugged.

" _What_!?" Kiba exclaimed, his eyes narrowing her. "How  _dare_ she upset my boyfriend!" Shikamaru laughed at that.

"No, no, it's fine." He assured him. "I'll tell you, I've never been so pissed at her like that before."

Kiba gave him a concerned face. "Oh dear. What'd she say?"

"They were just telling me how I missed four training sessions while sparring with you." Shikamaru shrugged. "So then Ino sort of insulted you, so I got mad at her, and it went like that. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked. "I could go back and fight her."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Shikamaru sighed. "As tempting as it sounds."

"Come on, then. Spar with me." Kiba grinned. Shikamaru smiled back, and looked at Akamaru, who nodded, and trotted to Kiba's side.

"Alright. Let's spar." 

~

After a long while, it ended in the two of them linking fingers in a draw. The two were worn out, and rather pleased with the results of their battle. Kiba grinned at Shikamaru, who smiled a little back. 

Kiba then put a hand on Shikamaru's hip, and pulled him into a deep kiss. The two closed their eyes and allowed themselves to drift off into the moment, ignoring every other sense in them and sinking into each other's warmth.

It was a long moment for them, that seemed to last forever.

The two parted, staring into each other's eyes, and Kiba twirled Shikamaru around with his hand. The two were just happy to be together, and it made Shikamaru feel alive for the first time.

_This is what I've been missing my whole life. Kiba._ Shikamaru thought, losing himself in Kiba's dark eyes. Akamaru was wagging his tail happily, and went to go pee on a tree.

"So, you feeling calmer now?" Kiba asked, grinning. Shikamaru smirked at him affectionately.

He swept his leg into Kiba's ankles, tripping him into Shikamaru's arms, and he leaned down and kissed him again.

They stayed like that for a bit, just enjoying the moment, when what should ruin it but this;

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" Shikamaru dropped Kiba out of surprise from Ino's sudden outburst. Kiba caught himself, and the two whipped around to see Ino, Chouji, and Azuma gawking at them.

"A-ah... Ino... hey..." Shikamaru stammered a nervous smile on his face. "Um... surprise?" Kiba took Shikamaru by the hand, and stepped in front of him protectively.

"Well... that explains why he got so mad..." Azuma said, not for one second breaking his shocked expression.

"What're  _you_ doing here?" Kiba snarled. His hostility made the three flinch.

"We came to just tell him that we were going to do another training session... and we didn't want him to miss another one." Chouji explained.

"OHMIGODSOHMIGODSOHMIGODSHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!!" Ino started screaming, running in circles, blood gushing from her nose. "SHIKAMAU AND KIBA ARE BOYFRIENDS!!! THIS IS SUPER HOT- GAY!!! OHMIGODSOHMIGODSOHMIGODSIMGONNADIEOFBLOODLOSS!!!"

"What's... wrong with her?" Shikamaru asked, pointing at Ino.

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!!" She screamed, and ran out of the woods back into the village.

"Well, shit." Kiba sighed. "Looks like the entire  _village_ is about to know."

Shikamaru just buried his face in Kiba's shoulder to hide his red face. The most embarrassing thing just happened, and so fast too.

"This is going to be such a drag."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys didn't get the 'Well if the flower fits' insult, it's a reference to Tinkerbell and the Pirate Fairy when Iridessa and Rosetta are arguing. It is a reference to the saying, 'if the shoe fits', which is a reference to 'if the cap fits', said cap referring to a fool's cap. So, basically, Shikamaru is calling Ino a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is coming... I won't take long...


End file.
